Forum:Nacht der Untoten Solo Strategy
Strategy by The Dopey Panda :[[User:The Dopey Panda|''Da Panda '']]Talk This guide is meant as a detailed strategy guide for Nacht der Untoten. It is assumed you know the general layout of the map and things such as utilities and wall weapons. If you are unfimiliar with the map, please look here. Due to there being multiple exsisting versions of the map, I will be explaining both with seperate strategies. World at War Wait for the zombies to break in before doing anything. On round 1, shoot 3 times with the M1911 and then knife for the kill. Try and line up zombies to make the most of your ammo. Do the same for round 2, only using 5 shots. Once you run out of ammo, purchase the carbine from the wall and finish the round with that. Keep buying ammo if needed, making sure to utilize the M1911 if you obtain a Max Ammo. At around rounds 5-6, you're going to want a better weapon. You NEED to make sure you keep the 'help' door closed, so purchase the staricase to the second floor, and then the staircase leading down into the mystery box room. Hit the mystery box until you get something decent; an LMG or SMG, or something similar will do. If you'd rather, purchase the Thompson instead to ensure a point weapon. Once you have enough points, just focus on constantly hitting the mystery box until you get the Flamethrower (yes, the Flamethrower). Try to hold onto your M1911, even if it's empty, so that you can switch to it to run faster; keep in mind the Flamethrower has unlimited ammo. Now that you're set, just progress through the rounds, training (carefully) in the starting room. Each round will only have 24 zombies at most, so they will go pretty fast. Use the Flamethrower in bursts to kill off each round and the M1911 to run faster. The more you move the less the zombies will hit you (they have pretty bad melee mechanics in this map). Black Ops I would like to quickly note that the Black Ops version is far more difficult that the WaW version for many reasons. There isn't any specific strategy that will ensure rounds past 50, however very good players may be able to pull it off. Do not blame me if you die easily using this strategy. Same as above, wait for the zombies to break in and then kill them accordingly; 3 shots and a knife on round 1 and 5 shots and then knife on round 2. Buy the Carbine once you have run out of ammo, and point build until rounds 5-6. Once you reach round 5, open the staircase to the second floor (making sure you keep the help door closed, just like the World at War version). Also purchase your way to the mystery box room, and start hitting up the box. For now, most weapons will do (thanks to the better arsenal of weapons), try to avoid launchers or snipers however. For a few rounds, focus on point building. We want a LOAD of points for later, as we need to recycle the Thundergun constantly. When you have around 30-40k points, try to aim for the Thundergun and Monkey Bombs. From here to about rounds 25-30, you're going to want to switch between using the Thundergun and the Thompson; use the Thundergun in the starting room for most of your kills and after about 2 shots, horde the zombies to the mystery box room, using the Thompson to get additional kills and points. The reason for this is that the Thundergun does not generate powerups, which means no Max Ammos. You want to be able to deplay Thundergun recycling for as long as possible, as it can take up to half an hour to get the Thundergun back, depending on your luck. Once you hit the higher rounds, where Thompson kills aren't possible, try to obtain the Ray Gun, and then use that to generate powerups. Once the Ray Gun becomes useless, you'll have to rely on recycling from there on. Also, if you're playing online, you may want to get Mule Kick, but to be honest it won't serve much purpose on this map so only get it as a luxury item.